


Lately

by Total-Fandom-Imagines (LadyKayl)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad, Unrequited Love, possible break up, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/Total-Fandom-Imagines
Summary: Something that popped into my head when listening to Stevie Wonder's LatelyImagine getting into a fight with Jared because he refuses to be seen in public with you at all





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart constricted in your chest as you see the photos. Your boyfriend of three years had been photographed with another of his friends on the streets of New York. Another of his female friends.  
  
You weren't the typical jealous type, he had his friends and you had yours. Never once had he given you doubt that he was faithful to you. But never once had the two of you been photographed together, because your relationship wasn't public.  
  
Relationship....could you even call it that? After three years of secret meetings and hidden kisses were you in an actual relationship? You loved him with all your heart, you had since the second you met him, looked into those ocean blue eyes and drowned.  
  
Jared was a very attractive man, he was constantly being linked with stunningly gorgeous women. Stunningly gorgeous like the woman in the latest collection of photos the were strewn across the internet. She had legs for days that were on full display in a tiny pair of shorts. She was amazingly slim with beautiful long, perfectly styled hair. She looked every inch the runway model she was.  
  
They walked side by side down the streets of New York laughing and smiling at one another. They looked like a perfect couple. The Hollywood star and the supermodel....  
  
A tear slipped down your cheek at the thought. It was always Jared that insisted the two of you kept your relationship under wraps. He insisted that it was in your best interest, to keep you from the harassment that came with big public relationships.  
  
You weren’t a fool you’d been in Hollywood since your teens, you understood the pressure that came with any relationship in the lime light. But your love for Jared outweighed any doubt that could come to mind, you wanted nothing more than to scream your feelings to the world...but as much love as he showed when you were together, despite the passion behind every kiss and tenderness in every embrace....you can’t help but feel that maybe Jared didn’t love you enough to share that with the world.  
  
Lately every time you saw your reflection you would pick yourself apart, finding a new imperfection each time. Too plain, not thin enough, your nose was wrong, your hips weren’t right....the list went on and on. You’d find a reason everyday why Jared wouldn’t want you, why he’d never want to be seen with you, and why eventually he would inevitably leave you.  
  
Almost the second the photos went viral your phone was bombarded with texts from Shannon, Tomo and Vicki. All of whom knew about you and Jared and all were worried about you, knowing your self-esteem would have taken a blow once again. The one person you wanted to hear from remained silent, he’d seen the photos it would be impossible for him not to. But still no calls, no texts....nothing.

When Shannon called around to see if you needed anything whilst his brother was still out of town his heart sank at the sight of you. You looked so small, you were hiding your frame in an oversized jumper something much too warm for the current weather. Your eyes were tired and the bags that hung from under them were a deep purple. He opened his arms and pulled you into a tight hug, he wanted nothing more than to grab the next flight to New York and drag Jared home by force to see what he was doing to you.

Shannon tried to convince his brother to make your relationship public, knowing that the hiding and secrecy was slowly eating away at you. But he wouldn’t, he wanted to keep you to himself where you were safe. He still partially blamed the media for his former engagement falling apart and the idea of losing you the same way was too much for him to bare.

When Shannon left your house that night he called his brother demanding he contact you before it was too late and things had gone too far. He never told him how ill you looked, or how tired you were. He needed to see for himself, he needed the shock and boy did he get one.

You were only partially surprised that the skype call from Jared came about an hour after his brother left, part of you expected Shannon to call his little brother despite your pleas for him not to.

You glanced at your reflection before answering letting a deep sigh escape when you saw the mess of a woman looking back. You reluctantly hit the green button to connect the call, even after all this time the sight of him still gave you butterflies. You just weren’t sure that was enough anymore.

Jared’s bright smile dimmed a little as he saw you, your usual bright eyes were cold and empty, your face pale and the half-hearted smile that graced your face was forced.

“Y/n…..baby what’s wrong?” Jared frowned at the camera

What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Did he really not know? After all this time did he really not understand?

He watched the forced smile fall from your face and be replaced with a clenched jaw. He’d had seen the photo’s but didn’t understand your reaction.

“Is this about the photos? Y/n she’s just a friend, we met at one of the Gucci shows….” You chuckled humourlessly to yourself and cut him off

“I know who she is, you’ve mentioned her before” you answered shortly making Jared more confused than before

“Then what’s wrong?”

You couldn’t take anymore, you had to get it off of your chest before you exploded.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?”

“Is that why you’ll never be seen with me?”

“Babe….” That wasn’t an answer but it was the only work that left his mouth. So, with tears in your eyes and a lump in your throat you tried again

“Are you ashamed of me?” you let the question hang in the air, it should have had a simple answer. But one never came. A tear fell down your cheek and Jared followed its path with his eyes until it hit the desk and shattered like broken glass.

“Well at least now I know” you gasped over the sob that escaped your mouth and ended the call.

You fought back a scream with your hands as the realisation of what had transpired hit you. It was over, it was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Lately - Part 2**

by 

**Total-Fandom-Imagines**

* * *

 

As soon as you’d ended the call Jared mentally slapped himself and tried to call back, but you rejected every call. Your words still ringing in his mind “are you ashamed of me?” is that what you really thought? Is that what he’d let you think? How he’d made you feel?

* * *

 

Panic rose in his chest at the thought of losing you, he needed you. Grabbing his phone he called his brother whilst looking for flights back to L.A on his laptop.

“Dude I fucked up” Jared screamed down the phone before Shannon could even say hello, while he frantically typed and clicked on his laptop.

“What do you mean you ‘fucked up’?!” Shannon’s usual quiet tone elevated

“I. Fucked. Up. She asked me if I was ashamed of her!”

“And?”

“And nothing! I just fucking sat there in shock like an idiot and she took that as a yes and she’s gone Shan! She wont answer. Nothing!”

Jared could hear Shannon sighing on the other end of the phone.

“You need to get home Jared!” Shannon growled down the phone trying to remain as calm as he could. He’d told him time and time again this would happen. That he’d end u breaking your heart.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing Shannon?! I’m booking a flight. Leaves in three hours. You’ve got to call her dude tell her I…”

“Oh no, I am telling her nothing! You made this mess Jar’ you fix it! I told you this would happen! Fix it!” Shannon hung up leaving Jared in shock.

He was right, he’s said this would happen. That you’d get fed up but Jared had been cocky thinking he could keep thing going the way he wanted them not taking in consideration what you wanted, how you felt.

He leapt from the sofa in his hotel room and all but ran into the bedroom. He grabbed and shoved him belongings into his bags however they would fit.

He had to fix this, before it was too late….if it wasn’t already too late.

 

***

You lay on the sofa in the dark, it had been hours since the call from Jared and you were numb. What had you expected to happen? You knew he didn’t want things public but you pushed and now you knew why. You were alone.

Jared had tried to call several times after you hung up but you ignored them all, he’d rung you cell but you rejected those too. Shannon had tried to call, no doubt Jared begged him too but you were in no fit state to talk.

As you replayed the events in your head a fresh batch of tears fell from your eyes, just when you thought you had none left. You don’t know how long you lay there for, minutes blurred into hours and darkness fell but you barely noticed. Until a sound pulled you from your thoughts.

You frowned and sat up, flick on the lamp next to you when you realise just how dark it was, then you heard it again this time only louder. It was your door, someone was knocking at your door. You sighed deeply, betting it was Shannon attempting to check in on you. You tried to ignore it but the persistent knocking was giving you a headache.

You slowly lifted your weary body from the sofa and made your way to the door. You flicked on the security light and checked the peep hole as you always did after dark. But it wasn’t Shannon like you thought, or even Vicki and Tomo.

“Baby girl please let me in”


End file.
